


Crushing on a monster hunter

by TickingClockwork



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Chubby Taako Discord if you’re reading this please don’t hate me, Indrid will come in later because I love him, M/M, Pining, Will add more characters later - Freeform, i told myself I wasn’t going to write ZekeDuck and YET, monster hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Sheriff Zeke Owens has learned a lot about Duck in the past few days. He’s got a bit of a crush. But every time he tries to tell Duck, he’s quickly interrupted.





	Crushing on a monster hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I will not write a ZekeDuck fic  
> I will not write a ZekeDuck fic  
> I will not write a ZekeDuck fic  
> I will not write a- fuck.

Zeke wanted to look away from Duck. But he just couldn’t.

Duck Newton had always interested Zeke. Sure, he was just a local forest ranger. But he was more than that. At least to Zeke he was.

Duck was always so caring and friendly. Even when it was obvious that he didn’t want to be around people, he still managed to hold conversation.

He always looked so tired, but so alert at the same time.

He clearly cared about the local wildlife. Always making sure that his small town was as beautiful as possible.

And also, apparently, he fought monsters with a magic sword.

That last one was still sinking in, as Zeke listened to Duck talk with Hollis, leader of the local stunt crew and a resident pain-in-the-ass, and Mama, the owner of the Amnesty Lodge. 

It was only then that Zeke noticed a girl was watching him.

When Zeke looked over at Aubrey, she smiled and the glanced at Duck. She was fighting back laughter. Was Zeke really being that obvious? Did Duck notice that he was staring too?

Zeke looked down, embarrassed. And Aubrey quietly snickered.

“Zeke?” Duck asked, sounding worried.

Zeke looked up. His face felt hot. It felt like Duck was staring into his very soul.

“Maybe someone should take him outta here. He’s learned a lot today. Not everyone takes this monster business as great as y’all did.” Mama spoke softly. Different from her normal tone.

“I THINK DUCK SHOULD DO IT!” Aubrey shouted. Everyone looked at her confused, at least, almost everyone.

“Just cause... Duck knows Sheiff Owens best! Maybe he can uh... explain things better...” Aubrey smiled.

“Uh... alright? I guess I could.. unless y’all need me here?” Duck looked at Mama

“Naw we’ll be fine. Aubrey can fill y’ in on whatever we decide.”

“Alright then.” Duck stood up and motioned for Zeke to follow. They both walked out of the Lodge.

Duck sat down on the front steps to the Lodge, and Zeke sat next to him

“You alright man? Y’ look pretty shaken up. I know this can be hard. One minute you’re a regular dude, the next minute you’re fightin’ monsters and going to space and-“

“Going to space?” Zeke raised an eyebrow

“Not- uh... not going to... space... going to... place? No. That’s. Yeah I said going to space. We go to space sometimes.” Duck laughed at his own bad attempt to lie. And Zeke’s heart almost beat out of his chest.

“No it’s... it’s not that... Duck I gotta be honest with you... I think y-“ suddenly Zeke was cut off by a loud crash.

Duck stood up and put his hand around his belt quickly pulling it off as it turned into a sword. Zeke stood up too, but Duck held his arm out infront of Zeke to stop him.

“Stay behind me.” Duck’s Voice was low and serious. It was kinda hot.

Suddenly a giant beast came out of the trees. It was black. With giant glowing red eyes. It was horrifying. And Zeke couldn’t look away.

**Author's Note:**

> See you in the next chapter! 💚


End file.
